Bad Movie Beatdown: Sunday School Musical
(We start off with Todd in the Shadows sitting on his bed, bag packed up for a trip) Todd: Hey, uh, what up, Internet? It is Todd in the Shadows, in the light. In a mask. Uh, yeah, it is the day before I head to Chicago, I'm almost done packing. And, uh, *whistle* yeah, I'm looking forward to it. I'm told the shoot is gonna be grueling is what I heard, but, uh, we will have downtime. You know there's a bunch of us heading out to the hotel. You know what that means. (throwing out the horns) Crossovers, baby! And, um, I brought a whole bunch of DVDs. I loaded up my Netflix queue with stuff. Like, uh, I got pop star movies like Crossroads, Glitter, I got the 50 Cent movie in here. So, uh, should be, uh, should be a lot of fun. I'm looking to get someone to review those with me. Like, uh, I haven't talked to anyone yet, but you know, these guys, they love doing reviews. It shouldn't be too hard. (Cut to Todd in Bennett the Sage's room) Sage: So, you want the two of us...to sit down...and watch the Britney Spears movie. Todd: Well...well, yeah. Sage: You are a guy under there, right? (Now he's in Phelous's room) Phelous: So when Justin and Kelly stop singing and dancing, a murderer comes and kills them, right? Todd: No, I think they, uh, start falling in love. Phelous: Well then a monster comes and kills them, right? Todd: No, nothing like that happens. Phelous: So what does kill them? (Todd's now out in the hall with Obscurus Lupa looking over the box for Swept Away) Lupa: (reading) "Madonna stars in this steamy erotic thriller of S&M, murder, and explicit sex." (looking back at him) You want me to go to your room and watch a dirty movie with you? Todd: I...I mean... Lupa: Todd, you could not be possibly any creepier than you are right now. Todd: You smell nice. (and he gets punched for it while she runs away) (Film Brain is just getting into his room, taking his coat off when suddenly...) Todd: Hey, wanna review a film with me? FB: Aah! Oh god, please don't knife me! Please don't knife me! Todd: What? FB: I've heard of you, you hoodie scum! Here, my phone! And, uh, my wallet! (he takes the two items out and puts them on the bed) See this? Take it, take it! Just, please don't knife me! Todd: Okay, look, just because I have my hood on doesn't mean I'm gonna knife you! I am so sick of the racial profiling! FB: What race are you anyway? Todd: Don't worry about it. Look, it's me, Todd. I brought a bunch of movies. I was wondering if you wanted to review them with me. FB: Ohhh... Any ideas? Todd: Yeah, I brought Crossroads. FB: The British soap opera? Todd: What, no? FB: The Ralph Macchio movie? Todd: No, the Britney Spears movie! FB: Ohh! Yeah, we're not gonna review that. (beat) Oh, I got an idea! (he goes over to the bed where dvd cases are stacked) I got a bunch of, um, Asylum movies here and I think I have...(going over the pile) just the film. (he hands it over to Todd) Todd: Hey, awesome! (he takes the DVD, looks at it, then back to FB) What is this? (Now we finally do the opening which has Todd play a piano rendition of Jet Black Stare's "Ready To Roll" while clips from Film Brain and Todd in the Shadows reviews are interspersed. After the theme, Todd and FB are sitting on the bed) Todd: I regret ever speaking to you. FB: Todd, I'm curious. How did you get in here? Todd: I move in the space between spaces--what the hell is this? FB: So glad you asked. (rubbing his hands together) FB (vo): The Asylum, for those of you who recently awoke from a coma, is a company that primarily deals with mockbusters, low-budget duplicates that flood the direct to video market and fool unsuspecting customers. This marks the fourth time I've reviewed something from this company (Transmorphers, Mega Shark vs. Giant Octopus and Mega Piranha), and thankfully, this isn't a stupid creature feature. In this case, this is a cashing in on the popular High School Musical franchise. Specifically, the third movie. (the posters for High School Musical 3 and Sunday School Musical are shown side by side) Can't you tell by the cover? Todd: (holding the dvd case) What the hell? Why the hell are they wearing graduation robes for a Sunday school? Secondly, "Not your ordinary high school!" Well no shit! It's a Sunday school. And thirdly, like, I don't know what's sadder about this tagline ("Hey sister, get your act together!"). The fact that they're blowing off the popularity of Sister Act of all things, or the fact that the pun is so lame they had to highlight it! FB (vo): Now this is the first film from the Asylum's Faith Films subdivision, which focuses exclusively on religious themed movies. Todd: Religious themed movies? Film Brain, do you even go to church? FB: No... Todd: Did you grow up in Bible Belt America? FB: No... Todd: Have you seen any of the High School Musicals? FB: Not in full. Todd: Oh, my friend, you're gonna need all the help you can get. (Clips of High School Musical are shown) Todd (vo): Now you'd expect an Asylum knockoff for the Christian market to be even more sanitized, and have even lower production values than the original. But I can't even imagine what a cheaper, more wholesome version of High School Musical would look like. The original High School Musical is one of the most senseless assaults on storytelling and logic I've had the misfortune of watching. Its plot was as stupid as its budget was nonexistent. And considering how unwatchable that TV movie was, an Asylum knockoff can only be that much worse. FB: So Todd, are you ready? Todd: I took on the Hannah Montana Movie. I was born ready. FB (vo): So we start, appropriately, with a song. Zachary: (singing) Let's get it, let's go It's about that time for me to shine I got dreams, I got goals And real soon they're all gonna be mine Todd: Yeah, I got dreams, I got goals. You're never gonna find out what they are because I'm not gonna tell you. But I got 'em! Todd (vo): God, this is so generic, it may as well be an 80s sitcom theme. (The Perfect Strangers theme plays instead of the opening song) FB (vo): It's nice that this movie hits us with this hopelessly banal song right from the start so that the sane of us can leave while they can. Todd: But we're reviewers. So sanity is not part of the job description. FB (vo): So this is Zach, who arrives fashionably late for his regional choir competition. FB: Gee, is your budget showing enough, guys? Couldn't actually hire an auditorium for this scene? Todd (vo): At the very least, don't let the grade schoolers design your banner. (an arrow is pointing out to the banner marked CHOIR COMPETITION) FB (vo): So if you survived that onslaught, this movie throws another right at you. Hawthorne Choir: This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine. Todd: Ohhh, god, I'm back in church! (and he hangs his head) FB (vo): And so for several minutes, we're forced to watch this awkwardly choreographed musical number, and occasionally, it's covered with people nodding approvingly, but not at anything particular. (FB's sitting by himself with a smile on his face while Todd gives directions from off-camera) Todd: Okay, pretend you're watching a song and dance number, and you're really enjoying it. (FB nods) More enthusiasm, more enthusiasm. That's it, fucking smile and nod your way to religion. (FB smiles wider and nods his head faster) Todd (vo): This competition is for places at States, and the top two teams will qualify. Next up on stage are Crossroads Church. Todd: Film Brain, it's not too late! We can still do Crossroads! FB: No! (The Crossroads Choir sing their song quite badly. One of the kids in the back stifles a laugh) Todd: Pfft, look at them. Their vapid, uninspired performance of musty old Christian music is much worse than our vapid, uninspired performance of musty old Christian music. Announcer: The Bellevue Boys Choir will be unable to make it today due to a food poisoning incident involving egg salad. Nothing like this has ever happened before. FB: And yet funny enough, there doesn't seem to be any empty seats for this choir to sit in. Announcer: After inquiring with the judges, we have made a decision. Both Hawthorne Choir and Crossroads Choir will move on to compete in the States Competition. Both: What!? Todd: So they only had three choirs in their "regional" competition. FB: And don't forget two had to go through. Todd: Yeah, not much of a competition, really. (Zach's walking home with his friends Aundrea and another kid who's beatboxing) Zach: Crossroads Choir. Aundrea: Good one. Okay. (trying to find the proper beat) All right. All right. Allright. Crossroads is lame, they gots no game, and they...(and she can't come up with anything else) Both: CHOKE CHOKE CHOKE! (Zach is at the dinner table praying with his mother and brother) FB (vo): Finally, ten minutes in, we come to a scene where there isn't a musical number. Little brother: Only two weeks until dad's back, right? Mother: Mm, yes. FB: Am I the only one who finds it weird Zach's brother is white? I mean, I know his absent father is white, but that just strikes me as weird casting. Todd (vo): Mom loses her job, so she announces Zachary has to go move in with her auntie and uncle in Bel Air. Or something. No, actually, they're moving in with her sister on the opposite side of town. Zach: So we have to switch schools? Mother: Yes, and I've talked to your aunt Janet, and... Zach: Aunt Janet lives, like, 45 minutes away. Mother: Okay, just listen. You're really not gonna be that bad. Zach: For you, maybe. I mean, what about, what about my friends and my choir? Mother: This isn't easy for any of us, okay? FB: Oh boo freaking hoo! It's not just about you, Zachary. I think there are far bigger problems, like the fact your mom doesn't have a job! Todd: (mock drama) But-but the opposite side of town? That's, like, the end of the world! (and FB puts his hands to his face) Todd (vo): So Zach has an emo moment, which we can tell cause he's re-enacting Eminem's "Not Afraid" video. FB (vo): And from the sound of it, it seems like there's another song coming. (Zach begins dancing) Todd (vo): Yeah, dance out your anger, Footloose style! And... (the dance number comes to an end) Todd: That's it? What happened to the song? FB: Fuck if I know. FB (vo): And then we fade in...to the exact same location where Zach is still moping, and Aundrea comes to see him. Todd: I don't get it. Why didn't they just put these two scenes together so that she comes up just after he goes Footloose? FB: Oh, I don't know, cut out the first scene entirely? I don't think we would've missed it. Zach: My mom lost her job and we have to move. Aundrea: I can't believe this. I can't believe you're leaving! What about the group? Zach: I know. Aundrea: I wanna feel for you, but you can't just leave like this. FB: Uh, yes he can. It's not his decision. I think home life comes before a choir competition. But why settle for simply talking when you can sing about it? Aundrea: (singing) Wait, wait a second, boy You're not gonna turn this around on me When you're the one skipping town Right before we finally Get the chance to go to States Guess that ain't important to you. Todd: Wow, what a bitch. What's he supposed to do, pay the rent with his birthday money just so he can go to this one church? Zach: (sining) If you really cared, Then you wouldn't talk that way. Aundrea: (singing) And if you didn't wanna leave, Then you would try to stay. FB: The only way he's gonna still live there is living in a box, you stupid girl! FB (vo): We move to Zach's first day at his school where he's paired up with Savannah for their Home Economics class. Savannah: Okay, it says half a cup of vegetable shortening. (Zach is scooping into a container of shortening) Half a cup. (Zach gets the shortening into the bowl by having to push it off the spatula. He tries to shake some off his finger, which flies off) Zach: Sorry. FB: Ah, I'm bored. Let's see what's happening on the other table. (We cut to a clip of Superbad where Seth (Jonah Hill) is humping the air at Jules (Emma Stone) in home ec when she isn't looking) Savannah: (showing how to crack an egg) Just tap it. (and pours the egg into the bowl) And it opens. Todd (vo): Op, time for a song. Zach: Thanks, boss. Savannah: What's that supposed to mean? Todd (vo): Time for a song. Zach: Um, nothing, I mean, you're just really on top of things, you know, like, um...student council, yearbook, choir. Todd (vo): SING A SONG, DAMN IT! Savannah: Okay, well, if you think you can do it better, then you take over, boss. (handing him the cookbook) Todd: Oh my...just have sex already and get it over with! FB (vo): And just in case you still don't get the point that his first day is awkward... Miles: Hey! What on GGE are you doing in my Bible Study class? Zach: GG-what? Charlie: It's God's green earth. FB: OMG, sister! WTF is wrong with your stupid effing acronym? Todd (vo): Is it me, or is this kid pretty obviously supposed to be Jewish? Why did they write a Jewish stereotype for the church choir? FB: I dunno, it looks more like he escaped off the set of Glee. Todd: (disgusted) Ugh, god, don't mention Glee. Todd (vo): As if his day wasn't bad enough, Zach's father's tour in the military has been extended six months. So he... (Zach is on the same rooftop as before) takes the bus back to the city just so he can sing on the same roof he did earlier? Todd: Believe me, you don't have to travel anywhere to find a rooftop to perform your self pitying dance numbers on. FB: Hey, if he can take the bus to the other side of town, why can't he still participate with his old choir? This is a total non-conflict! Todd: Yeah, you're right! And "I can't sing with my choir" isn't even a conflict to begin with! Zach: (singing) I've never been so scared I feel so unprepared Todd: Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Savage Garden! FB (vo): Elsewhere, Hawthorne Church is having trouble. Principal: Of course. Look, I appreciate your point, but $10,000 is a lot of money. This church means everything to me. It is my mission to make sure the funds are secured to keep the doors open. (Cut to a clip of the Simpsons where Reverend Lovejoy is pouring gasoline inside the church) Lovejoy: Oh, I never thought I'd have to do this again. (Cut to Savannah in her room) Pastor Joe (Savannah's father): Hey, Savannah banana. Savannah: Hey dad. Joe: Whatcha working on? Savannah: Just studying for a biology test. Joe: If you ever get overwhelmed, you can do what your mother used to do. Savannah: What's that? Joe: She would simply put a piece of bubble gum in her mouth and...and she would blow a big bubble, and...she would say a little prayer right before she did it. She'd say "Dear God, make this bubble take away my trouble." (Todd and FB mock throw up at the sappiness of the scene) (Zach is dancing in the bathroom) FB (vo): Zach is finding it hard fitting into his new school and his grades are slipping. But he can still bust a move. (imitating Michael Jackson) Jamon! Todd (vo): (singing) Dancing in the men's room! Dancing. In. The men's room. (normal voice) Crossroads is practicing and Zach comes in to watch and, against the advice of the geek Miles, turns to him for help with their choir. Zach: With my old choir we used to put a spin on things. We just did whatever we felt and songs became ours. Todd: For example, we used to listen to a little something called (finger quoting) "popular music." Todd (vo): Oh finally, they find time for a musical number. Zach (singing): Hip hop, rock and roll, rhythm and blues It's all the same when the band plays. Todd: Yeah, I'm gonna spice up your routine with the hottest, freshest sounds of ten years before this movie came out. FB (vo): Also, is Zach lip-synching to the song or not? He's sort of half doing it as if the film makers didn't know themselves. FB: (he opens his mouth but it doesn't match what's spoken) He looks like a ventriloquist. Todd: (does the same thing) I know. What's up with that? Todd (vo): Wow, Crossroads Choir is really getting into this hip and happening beat. Todd: And then the orgy happened. Right there in the choir room. It was pretty hot. Todd (vo): So Zach joins Crossroads Choir, but Miles isn't happy about it. Savannah: We need to work together. Miles: Ooh, this is isn't Choir, Savs! You're not the boss! (and a song comes on) Miles: (singing) I'm the preacher's little girl, and my choir's gonna sing. Savannah: (singing) If I pound the piano louder, then they'll never hear a thing. (Todd and FB have their mouths open at what they're seeing) Miles and Savannah: (singing) But you can't fool me. You're not the boss. Miles: (singing) Who do you think you are? You're not the boss. A high school superstar. Todd: (he coughs a bit) Oh, oh god. There's a horrible itch in the back of my throat that I need to scratch with my GUN! (he puts two fingers in his mouth mocking a gun) FB (vo): It's like they're competing for who can be more irritating. (mocking Miles) I'm more annoying! (now Savannah) No, I'm more annoying! (Miles) Nuh-uh, I'm more annoying! Both: SHUT UP!! FB (vo): And I know this is the least of the song's problems, but the choreography really looks like something they did on the day. It looks terribly limited by the location, and just keep moving around the table in circles. Todd (vo): Yeah, I know. The musical is probably the genre most dependent on production values, and all the songs look cheap and lazy, so there's just no fun in watching it. FB (vo): Zach's grades have slipped to the point where the teacher informs him that if he doesn't score higher than a B on the next test, he will not be allowed to participate in the choir. That does make me wonder, what kind of school is this? Todd (vo): You know, I hate to say the obvious, but Sunday school is a school you go to on Sunday. It's not a place where they teach you biology or home economics. So this is clearly some sort of private religious institution. Todd: Hey mom, fallen on some tough times and running low on cash? Try sending your kid to public school. FB (vo): And speaking of the school, where the hell are the people? There are loads of scene where people will just wander around with only a small scattering of extras. FB: I know you're cheap, Asylum, but would it kill you to hire some more extras so it doesn't look like the aftermath of a zombie outbreak? FB (vo): It seems that Zach isn't the only one with problems. Joe: What, sweetheart? Savannah: You shrunk my favorite shirt! Joe: I'm sorry. Savannah: I can't believe this. FB: (mocking Savannah) Oh my god, you shrunk my shirt! My world has been destroyed! Joe: You miss your mother. I miss your mother. I understand exactly what you're going through right now. Savannah: No, you don't understand! FB: Yeah, I mean, why wouldn't he know? He was only her husband! Joe: Well you are angry. You are angry right now-- Savannah: Dad, I'm your daughter! Stop preaching to me! Joe: Savannah, stop it. Savannah: Dad, get out of my room! Joe: Sav-- Savannah: Dad, get out of my room! Todd: Ooh, the acting. We may have asked too much of the actress in this scene. FB: She's so wooden, she comes off as a self-centered bitch. Todd (vo): Back at Hawthorne, oh look, a brief bit of singing at the end of their rehearsal. Todd: That makes this totally a musical! FB (vo): Anyway, the sad announcement is broken that Hawthorne will be closing down due to financial difficulties. The church will be saved if they win the $10,000 prize at States, but they can't afford to send them there. (Aundrea's now sitting on the rooftop being sad) And now look who's the moody person sad on the rooftop. FB: Apparently, this is the city's one rooftop for sad people. Todd (vo): Elsewhere, Savannah helps Zach review for his studies during which they play the dream song from the start earlier. Todd: That's cheating, guys. That does not count as a musical number. Todd (vo): Oh, and what a shocker, he passed the test. Both: (singing) Filler, filler, filler! Filler to make the movie longer! Todd (vo): Zach takes Savannah to his special place, you guessed it, the rooftop. But guess who else has a timeshare up there? Aundrea, who gets to be catty again. Aundrea: While you've been busy with your new choir, Hawthorne Church is shutting down. Zach: Are you serious? Aundrea: Yeah. No church, no choir. And we can't go to States. Guess you left just in time. FB: It sounds like she's blaming him for the church closing down. Again, something that was completely out of his control! Aundrea: Everything's perfect for you now! Zach: What are you talking about? Aundrea: New choir, new friends, a church with money. Todd: Yeah, Crossroads sure looks like one of those giant, sprawling mega churches. (A shot of Crossroads Church is shown) Truly, they have money to burn. Todd (vo): Oh, and now we've got a scene where Savannah's father, the preacher, gives a talk that just happens to relate to the events of the movie. Joe: We're all given obstacles in our life that test us (A gag message pops up saying "I'm tested by sloppy editing"), and they make us question ourselves and sometimes the people that we love. But we're also given an opportunity to live the most fulfilling, and the most righteous life possible. Todd (vo): I truly admire this movie's verisimilitude. For those of you who did not go to church as a kid, this is exactly what it feels like to be stuck in church. Todd: I can already feel the overwhelming desire to get through this sermon so I can go home and play video games. Todd (vo): Crossroads Choir get on stage and sing, which is mostly to show us how much they've improved. Todd: You know, for a supposed musical, there are a lot of dry patches where there just aren't any songs. FB: It's because the movie got bogged down because there needed to be more to it than "boy moves across town." But the songs are why we're watching the damn thing! FB (vo): Inspired by the preaching, Zach decides it's a good idea for Crossroads to join forces with Hawthorne to save their church. Todd: Okay, wait a minute. Rival teams with performers try to save the local community hangout? This isn't High School Musical. This is more like Christian-y version of the Breakin' movies. FB: Well it wouldn't be the first time the Asylum has tried ripping off something and ended up ripping off something else entirely. Transmorphers, anyone? FB (vo): However, even after they band together, there is still animosity amongst the group. Zach to the rescue! Zach: (singing) I may be okay on my own But I know I'm so much better FB (vo): Word to your mother. Todd: I hesitate to even call them musical numbers. FB: They're more like musical fractions. Todd (vo): (sarcastic) Oh, isn't that sweet? Isn't it nice that they could come together in peace and harmony--(normal voice) Gag me! FB (vo): So it's time for the States Competition. Miles: Oh no. Charlie: What? (Walking through the halls is an all-black choir) Miles: COTGYC. Zach: What? Miles: Church of the Gospel Youth Choir. Charlie: They've won for the past three years, and they will never let anyone forget it. Todd (vo): (acting like a gangster) We will fuck you up! Don't be bringing those weak hits in here! This is my House of God! FB (vo): Look, they even have Snoop Dogg helping them out on piano! Todd (vo): I think it's interesting is that in this movie, the blacker you are, the better you are at music. FB (vo): Yeah, I mean the rival choir is black, Zach is black, and the choir that was rubbish at the start was all white. No questionable implications there. COTGYC: (singing) When I'm walking I praise, praise When I'm talking I praise, praise Todd: Oh, right, this is a Christian movie. Um...(holding his hands out in prayer) Praying, praying, Jesus. FB (vo): The two choirs are up soon, but Savannah bolts under pressure. Joe: (voiced in Savannah's thoughts) "Make this bubble take away my trouble." (Savannah takes a piece of bubble gum into her mouth, chews it, and blows a bubble) FB: She's come here to chew gum, blow bubbles and kick some ass! FB (vo): But those evil redshirts be interfering. Judge: It's been brought to my attention that this is a combination of choirs. Savannah: Yeah, the Crossroads and Hawthorne. We've formed one choir. Judge: Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow two choirs to perform together. Both: WHAT!? Todd: I thought they said it wasn't against the rules! Guy: Is that against the rules or something? Savannah: No. Margaret read the entire rulebook. It doesn't say anywhere that we can't. (Margaret nods) Todd: What just happened!? FB: And how did he only just now become aware of it? It was clearly voiced over the PA system! FB (vo): But of course they know a way to win any argument: throw bible quotes at them! Girl: We understand your concern about fairness. To quote Zachariah 7:9: Administer true justice. Show mercy and compassion. FB: Ohhh! (he facepalms) Todd: What? FB: The lead character's name is Zach. Zachariah, Zach. (he raises his hands in the air) SYMBOLISM! (SYMOLISM!11! OMGWTFBBQ!!RELIGIOUS!11!) (All Todd can do is double facepalm) FB (vo): The judges allow them to perform, even though they're all still disqualified. Yes, after all that, the big, final song in the end is invariably pointless. FB: I guess there are just things that faith can't help you overcome. Crossroads/Hawthorne Choir: (singing) I sing because I'm happy I sing because I'm free FB: (singing) I'm happy to be disqualified! Todd: (singing, arm in arm with Todd) Losers standing side by side! (Suddenly synthesized music comes on) Todd (vo): Whoa, where did the 70s prog rock organ solo come from? Crossroads/Hawthorne: (singing) He watches, watches . . . Aundrea: (singing) Meeeeeee! Choir: (singing) Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Todd: (imitating Randy Jackson) I thought it was pitchy, dawg. FB: (imitating Simon Cowell) What the hell was that? FB (vo): After the big singsong, Zach rushes down to find his father has returned from his tour of duty. FB: Aww, how nauseatingly twee! (saluting) I salute you! FB (vo): Church of the Gospel Youth Choir win State, but what's this? Gospel member: We're very grateful and honored to be receiving this award. However, we feel that we should give over the award and the title to the true winners today: The Hawthorne/Crossroads Choir. Both: BULLSHIT! FB: Way to put the deus in deus ex machina, guys! Todd (vo): Yeah, we were gonna give the prize money to our eigth charity in Africa, but no, it's really important that you guys don't have to find another church. (Zach and Savannah look at each other, then give each other a kiss) Todd: And that's all the romance you get, folks. Good night. (waving) FB: This movie was as sterile as an operating theater. One kiss, then roll credits. (The credits are shown rolling. Slowly.) FB (vo): But roll them slowly. We want to reach 90 minutes. FB: So that was Sunday School Musical. What do you make of it, Todd? Todd: Well... (Clips of the movie play) Todd (vo): Really, it's just a bland movie. I hate to say it, but it could probably actually use a little of that Disney obnoxiousness. The songs aren't very interesting and they just aren't that fun to watch or listen to. Weird that there's also not a whole lot of Christian content I gotta say. There's a few shoehorned in references to praying, but that's about it. Todd: In fact, this may be the only Asylum mockbuster that's actually better than what it's ripping off because at least it's not agonizing. FB: This movie is so dull, it may be a cure for insomnia. FB (vo): The cast is a bunch of bad actors who have no personality and the songs are frankly irritating. It's so tedious because the film makers have no idea how to extend the thin plot. Scenes just drag on forever with no sense of pacing. The character's conflicts are so poorly done that they come across as unlikable, and it doesn't really appeal outside it's niche demographic. It's one of the better Asylum films, but the cheap feel and editing flaws are still apparent. It's so wholesome and Christian friendly that it just removes anything of interest. FB: (picking up the dvd stack) How about we review another Asylum movie? How about Alien vs. Hunter? (of course, Todd's gone and disappeared in the space between spaces, making FB sad) Ohh... I'm Matthew Buck, beating down bad movies everywhere. (We come to the credits with the Perfect Strangers theme playing) FB: Hang on a second. If Todd can disappear at will, why didn't he do that during the review? (All of a sudden Todd's behind FB) Todd: Stop nitpicking! FB: Aaah! (New Dawn Productions logo) (Channel Awesome logo) Category:Film Brain Category:ToddInTheShadows Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Todd In The Shadows Transcripts Category:Transcripts